ROTG--Narain Hart: Sprirt of the Forest
by arielkatze
Summary: The world is threatened and the guardians are gathered to save it. But how can the forest spirit help while fighting the secrets of her own past? Rated T just to be safe.


**Hello again, readers, just wanted to say a little something before we get into the story. I'm sorry it's been so long. But I've been able to find a little more free time to my day and when I watched ROTG recently got a few ideas and wanted to revisit Narain's story a bit, clear things up that I feel like could've been better so here it is: ROTG—Narain Hart, Spirit of the Forest! **

Prologue

_The forest glowed eerily with the silvery light of the full moon. A thin woman in a hood scurried through the trees as dogs snarled viciously behind her. As she ducked behind a tree to catch her breath, she gazed lovingly at the bundle in her arms. A small child of two looked up at her with sad, icy eyes peering through her black hair. Her mother kissed her on the forehead and placed her carefully in the ferns, hidden. "I have no choice, but no matter what, know that I love you, my little Narain," the dogs howled that they were getting closer, "Don't follow me." With a deep sigh, she bolted into the forest, driving their attackers far away from her. Narain watched as the humans emerged and followed her mother, and for what seemed like hours everything was silent. A loud bang startled her and a man screamed in frustration, "Find the demon child!" Narain emerged from her hiding spot and ran as fast as she could. She came to a grove and collapsed in the roots of one of the oldest tree in the forest, panting. Heavy footsteps trudged in her direction; she spotted a large and sharp black stone next to her. Narain grabbed the stone and grouched against the tree as the being neared her…_

"Narain!" A deer nudged the black haired girl awake and she jolted up, ready to attack. "Whoa, now it's just me." The buck snorted at her as she relaxed.

"Sorry, Nyoka," she sheathed her dagger back into the band on her leg and flipped her hair out of her face.

"Nightmare," he questioned.

"No just dreaming about that night, about my mother…" she trailed off, her icy blue-silver eyes lost in thought.

"Hmm… Well, I have something that'll take your mind off things," he held a vine blindfold in his mouth towards her, "Put this on."

"What? Why?" she looked at it confused.

"Don't want to ruin it. Hurry!" She rolled her eyes at her adopted brother and tied the blindfold.

"Okay, now….hey!" she cried as he nudged her along the overgrown path. After a little nipping from her brother to keep it on, they finally reached their destination and he bit the blindfold off.

"Surprise," the forest cried out, "Happy Birthday, Narain." She looked around in awe of the grove that was her home. White, purple and yellow flowers were scattered about and all the animals looked their best.

"This is amazing you guys," she smiled and hugged her parent's necks, "Thank you so much!" The young girl walked around and greeted her family and animal friends. She started looking for one more, but they weren't there; her father noticed this.

"I know who you're looking for. There was an emergency he had to attend to, but said he'd be here as quick as he can hop," Her father reassured her. Narain sighed and smiled as she remembered the first time she met the Easter Bunny. "He'd make a good mate for you, you know…"

"Daddy," she exclaimed, flustered, "I'm sure he doesn't even feel…" She paused, alert, as a foul stench filled the grove, the stench of…

"Humans," a raven called out. The grove was all in a flurry as animals and arrows shot through it. Narain turned to see one of the hunters aiming an arrow at her father. "No," she yelled and jumped in front of him, just in time. The arrow, however, buried itself in her stomach. She gasped and grabbed it, her father bleated at her worried. "I'm fine, run!" She turned her blade on the hunter; he grinned.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the demon child," he snarled, "I won't lose you this time." He slashed at her violently. Some she was able to block but after two slices to her side, she felt her strength waning. She collapsed on the ground, blood dribbling out of her side and mouth; the hunter saw his chance and grasped the hilt of his arrow.

"I'll take that," he whispered and tugged on it as hard as he could. Narain screamed in pain and fell onto the mossy floor. She watched as a tall dark figured pounced on the human standing over her and a sound of an intense battle ensued. Finally, all was silent again and she heard footsteps bound across the grass to her. Narain then was lifted into a warm, fuzzy embrace. "Bunny…" she whispered as she breathed in his familiar scent one last time.

"Oh, Narain," his voice cracked with sadness, "I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you. But you've got to hold on." She winced and her breathing became heavier. "Narain, stay with me now, you hear me? Please, don't go. I love you."

She smiled and caressed his face. Then her head rolled to the side as her body went limp; Bunnymund buried his face into her neck, tears streaking down his face.

"Please…" he whispered as the moon light enveloped the couple.


End file.
